


Aperire ostium

by t4194



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fukui is main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4194/pseuds/t4194
Summary: Fukui's experience in using the Aperire Ostium (fiction) website.





	Aperire ostium

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke — Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
>  
> 
> Please understand, if: Character in this fanfic could be very OOC, my grammar is very bad, errors of writing everywhere, plot is not clear and confusing, and various other mistakes.

..  
It's been more than two months since Fukui decided to sign up for a site called Aperire Ostium.  
It is a new site where members can do anything. When Fukui first signed up, there was a brief hint that pointed out the advantages of his site, where the Aperire Ostium can be a wonderful way of connecting, sharing, and posting anything.  
The interesting thing about this site is that you do not need to follow each other or add friends to talk, post messages, or anything else, because the program says if you can connect all users without any frills—unless he blocks you.  
Fukui itself as a new user has never experienced any complaints while using it. This is possible also because Aperire Ostium itself is very easy to use. Not to mention Aperire Ostium is also available in various languages, where when entered into the site will be given the choice of which language will be used.  
In fact Fukui himself found this site due to his inadvertence.  
Given if the social networking twitter and tumblr much more global in Japan. Even Murasakibara itself also has a twitter account.  
Then, accidentally when he decided to surf the virtual world, he also found the site Aperire Ostium, he thought it would be a magical site or something like that-because the background color of the site dominant black and red, but apparently not.  
It's a site where everyone can make friends and do whatever they want, without fear of being-unless it's outrageous and violating the rules set by the Aperire Ostium.  
Fukui himself did not do a lot of posts in his Aperire Ostium, most of which he did only read a few stories that someone posted and commented on, the rest he did was watch other user uploaded videos.  
According to Fukui's experience as a user, Aperire Ostium itself is more like a mix of some famous sites.  
But, even so, what Fukui sees is the Aperire Ostium user of no more than a few million people, with most users from Thailand and China. A bit advantageous, because the laptop browser is equipped with a translator, which will automatically translate any language into Japanese.  
But, even so, that does not mean there is not a single person known by Fukui on the Aperire Ostium site, there are some people that Fukui knows to be a permanent resident of the site.  
Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Cihihiro for example, the two shadows decided to make Aperire Ostium a means of channeling their ability to write, Kuroko Tetsuya in the horror novel and Mayuzumi Cihihiro in the field of teenage novels & daily life.  
And the more Fukui does not believe is the Kuroko beta-reader, he is the ace of Yosen. Yep, your guess is right, it is Murasakibara Atsushi. Fukui would not believe if it was not Kuroko who said it when they sent a message.  
Fukui also finds out if Wei Liu, is a member of Aperire Ostium when he opened the site via a library computer. Fukui himself was quite surprised to find out if his teammates were a professional user of the site. Wei Liu who came from China mostly posted stories of legends from his country, or the surrounding countries.  
In addition Fukui also found Takao Kazunari, a joyful young man with black hair split it is one of the many monitors remains an online sale and purchase account in Aperire Ostium.  
Fukui's own Aperire Ostium activity was not much before. However, since the twitter account of his idol artist on twitter is closed, Fukui decided to go online more at Aperire Ostium.  
Watching some tasty cooking videos is certainly not a bad idea. What else if he did it at nightfall. It will be very helpful when he is so hungry but also so lazy to move from his room.  
Not to mention the recent insomnianya increasingly become-so. Makes her almost fall asleep when her fierce teacher's time is underway.  
And unfortunately, either because of bad weather since yesterday or what, users who usually upload cooking videos have not posted anything since yesterday. So even with a sweet female user from South Korea who usually broadcast live food.  
Fukui breathed in exasperation while his fingers scrolled the mouse.  
The clock had shown one o'clock in the morning, and he still had no sign of wanting to sleep.  
Her chating friend has been off since two hours ago, and there's nothing she can do about it.  
Fukui sighed again, before his dark iris was interested in staring at a notification at the end of his desktop. Unlike how other notifications come in, the notification is not inside the bar but outside. The shape is a small box with an inverted triangle in the middle, while the outer end there is a red round sign.  
His notifications flickered trying to attract Fukui's attention. Fukui himself, however, was silent.  
Takao Kazunari had several times exchanged messages with him saying that it would be a good idea to ignore the strange notification that emerged instead of the usual notification bar-which is incorporated with Aperire Ostium's main features. Because according to Takao it is a bug or some kind of strange links that will lead to other strange links.  
Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Cihihiro once revealed that their data quota was drained to almost exhaust after opening the strange notation.  
In contrast to Takao, Kuroko, and Mayuzumi, Wei Liu never even experienced anything unpleasant related to the strange notification during his time as a regular user of Aperire Ostium.  
And now, the weird notification is flickering tempting Fukui to open it !!  
..  
His cell phone kept vibrating under his desk, while he was sweating cold. Afraid the math teacher knows his cell phone.  
Fortunately his thick books were able to disguise the harsh and repetitive vibrations of his cell phone.  
Fukui glanced at the clock in front of his classroom timidly, while his hands held his thick mathematical book to cover half his face.  
He sighs as he sees less than five minutes remaining to be free from his teacher. He wants to cry. Why was the rest time so long when he expected to come.  
..  
In the end Fukui opened his cell phone back home from school. Call it his captain who casually drags him to the nearest cafeteria to help him in irritating tasks. Although Fukui could have refused, he could not bring himself to do so, given that Wei Liu had done so. After all, if you think again, if the value of the captain is ugly, then the whole team can be hit by the death of his coach.  
The first thing a young man with light brown hair does is check his email inbox, there are quite a lot of incoming emails there. Most is the notification of the accounts that he participated on youtube, though there are also some notices from Aperire Ostium about new posts of accounts he often open.  
In addition it is an email from Aperire Ostium own, which announced if they have launched Aperire Ostium app for iOS & Android. Then there are also from Takao, Kuroko, Mayuzumi, Wei Liu & other Aperire Ostium users he knows, which almost all contain email notices that they've tried Aperire Ostium app for iOS & Android and are satisfied with the result, plus Fukui's invitation .  
After Fukui thought about walking home, he finally chose not to install it. Besides the internet connection is quite stable, so even with the browser he uses, which is able to compress data up to half of the original and make the experience of surfing the virtual world becomes faster and easier. So there was nothing to worry about.After all, it looks like he prefers the desktop version of the mobile version.  
..  
After Fukui confirmed that if all his homework was done, he immediately rushed his computer to connect to the internet, to open Aperire Ostium.  
The first he opened was a mukbang channel, luckily he still had time to watch the Korean girl sweet food broadcasts-though only a few minutes.  
After that he moved to check his favorite account that often mengungah cooking videos. And luckily, he found four new uploads. After watching and commenting, Fukui went to see something else.  
..  
One o'clock in the morning, and Fukui is still beta in front of his computer while trying to find something to read or watch in Aperire Ostium.  
A few minutes ago he had checked the account tumblr and twitternya. And unfortunately, nothing was really good enough for him to see, except for the exaggerated news he saw on the website, about the grandmothers who forced a boy to do dirty things.  
After that there was nothing else to attract him. Even Aperire Ostium too. Some site members have not posted anything in this week, and some others have not posted in the last three days. The author of his favorite horror story too, he has not even posted a new story since four months ago.  
And that's pretty annoying. Although he can not blame the user for not posting yet. Yet it is also his fault, for not making things and just being a bunch of annoying creatures with high hopes for someone to bring something new.  
Not long after, the notifications flickered back. Cornered desktop, not dibar notification like other Aperire Ostium features.  
Fukui stared at the sign for a long time, before deciding to try to open it. Even if it really will drain his quota, at least he can a little sigh of relief, because he uses home wifi.  
..  
After he clicked on it using the mouse, the first one appeared was a small dialog box in the middle of the desktop containing short questions.  
- Hello, are you bored?  
And that really made her laugh deep inside, meaning how can a message as familiar as this is a torjan or something that can drain its quota. Fukui prefers the option if this strange notification is a bug-like Takao said.  
So, with enthusiasm he typed in reply.  
[Maybe]  
Afterwards he hit the send button and waited for his reply, and the screen returned to its original state before he clicked on the odd notification.  
Not yet Fukui was about to return to the original activity the strange notification was flashing again. And of course Fukui immediately opened it again.  
- If so, would you kah answer some questions that we asked?  
Fukui considered what he had to answer, and a blank line to pour the answer flickered. In the end Fukui wrote 'Yes' because he was bored and was not about to go to sleep.  
- Have you ever been bullied?  
[Hem ... no]  
- Did you ever feel suicidal?  
[Not really I guess]  
-Did you ever feel like killing someone?  
Fukui paused as he saw the question appear on the screen. His intuition started to feel something wrong.  
[No, not even in a dream]  
-Even if you paid millions of yen for it?  
[Of course]  
After that strange question a new dialogue box reappears for a bit longer.  
-Please tell us what you want to do to them.  
Underneath there are some strange images. One looks like a turtle's picture, the other one looks like an oil-painted eagle, one of which is a black, blurred picture with gray smoke, and lastly a white background. Below each picture there is a point that can be filled.  
Fukui thought for a moment before deciding to write something down. She had never actually taken any animals before, so she was not exactly sure what she was going to write.  
The first is the tortoise, because that Fukui knows it is a rare animal, he just wrote to release it. Then untu eagle he wrote did not know, and for two strange ghostly images afterwards he wrote beaten.  
-Thank you for taking the time to answer ^^  
After her nothing else came up, so Fukui decided to go to sleep because the hour was two o'clock in the morning.  
..  
A few days later, Fukui heard from her kouhai-Murasakibara, if Kuroko and Mayuzumi had to be hospitalized after being beaten by people who do not know. Even though it was unrelated, Fukui began to feel if it was her fault.  
Fukui himself was afraid to open the Aperire Ostium site again from his computer after the incident, but seeing how Wei Liu was still so on the site, Fukui decided not to blame the site for what happened, yet there is no evidence either that what happened to the two shadows It's because of him.  
So after going through various considerations. Fukui finally decided to download the Aperire Ostium app for his cell phone.  
And he was back to activity again as usual through his cell phone.  
Watch live mukbang video, watch videos thoroughly, read stories, and more.  
To.  
A strange notification flickered back at the screen of his cell phone, making Fukui staring at him for a long time.  
Hey ~ hey ~ it could be the ones who beat Kuroko and Mayuzumi are the ones who get hurt because their team loses to Seirin and Rakuzan. Anyway abroad such a thing often happens.  
Fukui touches his notification after assuring himself if it is just a coincidence.  
But it did not last long.  
When he gets to the weird questions like yesterday, things get clearer. If the weird notification is really weird.  
- We will not divulge your answer to anyone, so please let us know, from the people below, who want to get rid forever?  
And after that, Fukui promised never to touch any strange notifications again In Aperire Ostium for the rest of his life.  
..  
fin  
..

 


End file.
